Love Is War
by Akira Halakti Motou
Summary: Yami debe enfrentar cosas de adolescentes, una de ellas, el amor, Atem y Henry llegan de intercambio y Yugi está enamorado de Yami, ¿qué pasa si los de intercambio deciden ayudar al pequeño Yugi?... Yami lo toma mal, y a la vez se confunde, ¿un trío?, ¿o acaso sólo es su imaginación?...
1. Chapter 1

Resumen

El amor es Guerra.

_Prepárate por que la guerra comenzará, ataca al corazón no pienses que no moriré..._

Yami debe enfrentar cosas de adolescentes, una de ellas, el amor, Atem y Henry llegan de intercambio y Yugi está enamorado de Yami, ¿qué pasa si los de intercambio deciden ayudar al pequeño Yugi?...

Yami lo toma mal, y a la vez se confunde, ¿un trío?, ¿o acaso sólo es su imaginación?...

_No me verás llorar... Pero no puedo ocultar... _

_¡QUE TE AMO!_

Koiwa Sensou

Introducción.

¿Cómo puedo sacar este sentimiento?, me preguntaba una y otra vez, tengo tanto miedo, no hay cada momento en que no pase Yami me sonría y me sonroje, esto hace que él se acerque a mí y me pregunte si tengo fiebre o algo por lo rojo que estoy, ¿por qué Yami?...

— ¡Jóvenes de la preparatoria Dómino!, muchos sabemos que ésta preparatoria es una de las mejores de Japón, por lo tanto hemos recibido a dos estudiantes de intercambio por un año entero. Pasen jóvenes y digan sus nombres por favor.

Un muchacho de cabellos tricolores apareció, era de tez blanca, como la nieve, éste venía de Gales, Inglaterra, era alto, como Yami, ojos azules, y siete mechones rubios unos sobresalían en la parte de arriba y otros de los lados, dos al izquierdo y otros en el derecho, muy refinado se parecía mucho a Yami… Dios…

—Me presento, yo soy Henry Black, vengo de Gales, Inglaterra. Espero, llevarme bien con ustedes —con esto se retiró Henry, que, al alado de él estaba otro pero moreno.

— ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Atem Nasser, y soy del Cairo, Egipto, espero llevarme bien con todos y hacer buenos amigos y después de irme llorar como un niño pequeño que le quitaron su dulce —dijo alegremente, a simple vista parecía muy amigable, pero también se le notan que en los ojos que es serio.

— ¡ESPEREN!... —gritó alguien, esa voz me pareció reconocida, volteé a ver quien era... ¡Mi prima Mana Matsumoto!...

— , ¿a qué se debe el retraso? —preguntó el director del plantel.

Am… Bueno… Yo… Este… Cambio de horario…

—Ya veo, bueno, entre, no se quede parada…

Mi prima asintió y me buscó entre toda la fila que había de todos los grupos, una vez que me vio corrió y me abrazó me alzó dándome vueltas diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaba, estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta cuando nos metieron reporte… Ahí va mi expediente manchado con un reporte por no poner atención al director, cuando estuvimos adentro, todos se acercaron a Mana, dándole la bienvenida no me di cuenta de nada, todos empujaban, arrastraban e incluso me tiraron, caí y sentí algo tibio entre mis labios, alguien me agarraba de la cintura me agradó, hasta que Mana gritó:

— ¡Yami, Yugi! ¿Salías con él y no me dijiste?...

— ¡NO!, fue un accidente, alguien me empujó y… Y… Bueno caí encima de Yami… ¡Lo siento Yami! —salí corriendo del lugar, todos murmuraban una vez que llegué a los baños me senté en una esquina, no sé cuando tiempo pasó, pero, escuché a unas personas entrar, oh, sólo eran los nuevos.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó uno, creo que era el refinado, por la forma de hablar lo reconocí, levanté mi cabeza, sí, en efecto estaba llorando, pero de la vergüenza, no sabía como explicar eso que había sucedido…

— ¿Te pasó algo?...

—N-no, cosas mías no se preocupen… —me levanté y me limpié mi uniforme, los dos me miraban raro.

— ¿Qué?...

—Atem, ve si viene el halcón dorado...

—Sí —no entendí, hasta que me acorraló en la esquina, ya no estaba chaparro como para escapar, me miró detenidamente, esos ojos azules se parecían a los de Seto Kaiba, pero no era su familiar de eso estaba seguro, hasta que en unos minutos Atem habló.

—Ahí viene Henry.

—Bien, escóndete, y checa como se cela a un muchacho de Japón.

Me miró, juro por santo Ra que tenía miedo, de hecho, ¡TENGO MIEDO!, se fue acercando a mí lentamente hasta que Yami entró y me vio algo molesto, pero también estaba perdido, lo miré espantado, ¿acaso me iba besar?... Vi como Yami apretó los puños entonces pasó, me estaba besando, pero no se daba cuenta, lo empujé con mis manos y salí corriendo, no sé quién venía detrás de mí, pero sé que alguien me estaba siguiendo. No esperaba eso, primero, la reacción de Yami al besarlo fue espanto, segundo, se había quedado en el piso tirado mientras yo huía del alboroto, entré al salón, el profesor de historia no había llegado, y sólo tocaba un módulo, agarré mis cosas y decidí irme rápido al otro salón, como nos cambiamos de salón para no molestar al profesor, podía agarrar los asientos de la ventana fácilmente, puse mi mochila al lado de mí, para que nadie se sentara, no sé quién quitó la mochila, la verdad, no me importó, quería acomodar mis pensamientos.

—Yugi, ¿estás bien?, ¿te hizo algo ese idiota?...


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada pido disculpas, bueno, yo no sabía como subir un capítulo pero bueno, Rhape-sama me enseñó cómo n.n Bueno, aquí el capítulo de "_Koi Wa Sensou_" más conocido como _Love Is War_.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquél incidente, Anzu, quien era una de las enamoradas de Yami, no lo dejaba molestar, a pesar de que me utilizaba como pretexto para alejarse de ella, ahora ya no podía utilizar ese pretexto para alejarse de Anzu, él la ama, yo lo sé, dentro de muy el fondo de Yami, ama a Anzu, sólo que su orgullo no lo deja estar con ella.

— ¿Yugi estás bien? —me preguntó Mana, últimamente no he estado de humor como para hablar con nadie más que ella, me alejé de Henry y Atem por lo mismo, me recuerdan a Yami, y éste, bueno, me busca, pero no le hago caso. Al parecer, sólo soy un juego para todos...

*w*w*

Al otro lado del instituto, se encontraban tres tricolores hablando, había una bolita de alumnos ahí, gritando "_¡pelea, pelea, pelea!_" Henry había golpeado a Yami, y Atem intentaba calmar a Henry, el de ojos rubíes aún no entendía el porqué del golpe.

— ¡Basta! —gritó Yugi, el inglés tenía a Yami por el cuello, apunto de dar el golpe final para dejarlo en el suelo, a pesar de que fuera algo refinado, no significa que tampoco sepa pelear, Gales también es un lugar pacífico, pero también tenía sus defectos, el tricolor menor bajó la mirada y se dispuso a irse, Mana miraba decepcionada a Yami, quién sólo se limitó a señalar a Henry y Atem, los dos tenían una venita en la cabeza, diciendo con la vista "_ellos empezaron_", la bolita de alumnos que gritaba ya no estaba en ese lugar, pues el grito de Yugi hizo que salieran disparados a otros lados, mientras que el nombrado se disponía a irse, Mana miró a Yami, diciéndole un "_ve con él_, _yo me quedaré con ellos_", así que el ojirubí sólo asintió y fue tras Yugi, se encontraba bajando de las escaleras, la enfermería no quedaba muy lejos, así que se dispuso a ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios para Yami y Henry, había veces en que le daba ganas de tomar el megáfono y gritar a los cuatro vientos cuánto amaba a Yami, pero no lo hacía…

—Yugi… ¿Estás bien?... Yo… —Yugi puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo, el ojirubí se sonrojó un poco, mientras el de ojos amatistas sonreía falsamente, en realidad, le dolía, tanto tiempo enamorado de la persona que está enfrente de él y no se atrevía a decirle nada, _"Soy un cobarde_" pensó.

—Vamos, te curaré las heridas que Henry de hizo —dijo de una manera suave pero a la vez temerosa, el ojirubí asintió y se fue con él, llegaron a la enfermería y Yami se sentó, había un silencio sepulcral entre los dos, nadie hablaba, el ojirubí se sentía extraño, tantos sentimientos aparecían de repente cuando estaba con Yugi, "_¿me enamoré?_" pensó, no se explicaba pero, lo único que sabía, es que protegería al de ojos amatistas de ese par de intercambio, en eso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello cafés, ojos rasgados, alto, fornido, miraba la escena, el de ojos amatistas seguía curando a Yami, no le importó quién entró, empezaron a resbalar lágrimas por sus mejillas, Mahad miraba la escena, el tricolor menor guardó el botiquín, Yugi empezó a marearse, empezó a ver borroso, antes de caer escuchó a una persona decir su nombre, después, todo negro.

— ¡Yugi!, dios, sensei ayúdeme por favor.

—Sí, cárgalo y ponlo en la camilla, voy por algo de alcohol y un trapo mojado. Quédate aquí —el ojirubí asintió, el peli café ya había salido de la enfermería, Henry, Atem y Mana se fueron directamente a la enfermería para tratarle las heridas al inglés, platicaban de cosas sin sentido, entraron al cuarto, y vieron a Yugi en la camilla, Yami estaba sentado alado de él acariciándole la mejilla aún mojada por las lágrimas, Atem veía escena con ternura, recordándole a su pareja, Heba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó molesto Yami, quién Henry sólo se limitó a decir: "lo mismo que tú"

—Más vale que no te acerques a Yugi, o conocerás al infierno en persona, ¿me oíste refinado? —dijo el ojirubí en tono amenazador, el ojiazul sólo sonrío burlonamente…

—Interesante… ¿Sabes?, me caíste bien, te invito a ti y a Yugi a mi fiesta, es el mes que viene, invitaré a casi todo el salón y a unos otros compañeros de otros grupos. ¿Qué dices?...

Yami alzó una ceja, bien, era oportunidad para alejar a Yugi de Henry, sin contar que Atem también se las debía, Mana miraba asombrada y a la vez feliz la escena, "_esto se va a poner bueno, le compraré ropa a Yugi para ir a esa fiesta, a ver si se anima el baka de Yami a sacarlo cuando menos a bailar o no sé_" se dijo a sí misma la peli café mentalmente.

—Está bien, iremos —dijo finalmente Yami.


End file.
